Orenji-iro no Hikari
by naruko.uzuma
Summary: when a person dies, a person will come alive. wat will femNaru discovered in a small body to change the bloody war going ahead? but little did they know, she had this evil side hiding inside her. what will happen? will she find adventure or romance? or rejection or acceptance? find out! eventually FEMNARUxKAKASHI.. slight FEMNARUxOBITO. slight rin bashing!
1. where the light came from

**AN: Hey readers! Another time travel story:] yes another time travel. This time it will start all over again as this young female Naruto will travel, explore the world on such young age. But what changes will it do on the future?**

**Female Naruto**

**Genre: adventure and romance**

**Okay on with the story, it starts in the battle field.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or anything**

_**~~~ Orenji-iro no hikari ~~~**_

**Chapter 1**

_**~~~ Hikari WA dokokarakitano ka ~~~**_

_**~~~ (Where the light came from) ~~~~**_

**-Npov-**

Blood, corpse, weapons, scattered everywhere, why did this have to happen? Why did they need to protect me, the jinchurikii of the kyuubi no yokou, throw they lives with such a low trash scammed?

I look everywhere; blood devour my once angelic face, as I screamed in agony as all those who acknowledge me, my friends, my family, everyone in konoha, no everyone from the great five nations have died in the great shinobi war.

This is his entire fault.

The man we thought as a hero.

The man who once have the same dream as mine

To become the hokage

To protect the village

To protect those important to him

But what happened to that person we used to know?

The person Kakashi-sensei used to acknowledge as a rival, a friend, and a brother.

The person we used to know.

Where did the once cheerful noisy guy who always makes trouble?

Here he is now

A bloody murderer

Who killed an entire nation just to attain what he called peace, just to attain one jinchurikii. Why? Why does he need to do all of this?

I look at my surroundings, some people may still have little life to cling to, I can't afford more people dying, and I can't just sit and watch them die slowly.

I stood in the middle of the battlefield, looking directly at him with my teary eyes.

Madara, he was ready to take a shot on me a very sharp edge metal (**AN:** remember pein's chakra poles? That's it he was going to use that)

He aimed for my heart, I was ready to take the pain but what happen next surprise me.

I closed my eyes waiting for it until…. Until I heard blood splashing, but that blood wasn't mine, the blood belongs to the one and only bastard I know.

Uchiha Sasuke.

But I was wrong, the metal goes deeper through Sasuke, as I realize our position, my chest was attached on his back, I tried to get away but...

It was too late.

I cough mostly of my blood, the sharp metal cling on my heart; I look at Sasuke as he whispered something to me.

"I bet this is a goodbye Naru-chan" he simply said as his limp body fell on the ground coughing more blood.

"_I bet this is a goodbye Naru-chan"_ what Sasuke said ring a thousand time in my head, before I cling to the darkness I said something I can't recall.

"Sasuke…."

And it was all black

**~~~X elsewhere X~~~**

**? Pov**

I opened my eyes, why is it so dark in here? Where is the light I dared to look at?

The darkness slowly devouring the place I used to call home.

Where is all my strength? Am I going to die? What happened? Before I knew a sudden white light takes place on my 'home' and I was seeped away into another dimension

**~~~ back with Naruto ~~~**

**-Npov- **

When I opened my eyes, all I could see is white.

Am I in the hospital? Is what happening a dream? I guess not because I don't smell anything from the hospital.

I tried to sit up but it was still blurred, I clutch my head due to my piercing headache.

"Ugh" I said.

"Easy Naruto, you don't need to hurry, you're in a safe place" said from a voice beside me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the five tailed bijuu, son goku I shall explain you what will happened. Kurama is still on his weak state due to the pain you both undergoing right now" he said.

"Where am I?" I said as I look at my surroundings.

Here I was surrounded by the great bijuu's all of them look at me with curious eyes, once my eyes landed on Kurama my eyes was opened in shock.

There he was he is like a wounded fox bleeding hardly in his weaken state. I look at son goku with wary eyes.

"We will send you back in time" he said cautiously

"What?" I asked in the state of half shock and half surprise.

"This is a special summoning technique, it does require large amount of chakra, but not only an enormous amount but also, the chakra needed is from the 9 of us" he said again.

"What? Why should it come from on all of u?" I ask

"Because, it is a special portal guarded by us." He simply said.

"Are you going to take the responsibilities in the past and arrange the future?" shukaku asked me seriously.

I looked at Kurama, he is still breathing heavily, and I need to decide, for my friends, my family, for the world.

Even it cost and pained me that I can't be with them right now, but this is the least I can do for the lives they throw away just to protect me.

"Yes" I whispered

"Very well, Kurama will be with you but only the yang chakra will stay with you, the yin will stay on Kushina so there will be no question understood?" son goku said seriously

"Yes" I said

"Very well" he said as Kurama stood and finish his job.

They all bite there thumb and said in unison

"**Kuchiseyo no jutsu**"

A large gate like with dark violet light on the middle of it. Like a portal, the gate was designed by the face that was carved on the stone frame. The faces are the 9 guardians face.

"Go to the rock type shelter it will protect you on the impact" son goku instructed me as I did what he says.

"Change the future and don't regret" they said and bid me farewell as shukaku pushed me or rather than my rock type shelter as I fell in my dark chamber again feeling the heat unwanted surrounding me.

"**Gaki" **Kurama said

"What is it Kurama?" I ask.

"**You may not have me full, before we both fell I just want to give you a parting gift"** he said making my ear perked up

"What gift" I ask, making me curious on what gift is that

"**You still remember Tsunade?"** he ask

"Yes? Why is she connected to the gift?" I asked curiously

"**Do you still remember the regeneration jutsu that Tsunade use?"** he asked again making me shiver, that technique was definitely awesome.

"You mean the diamond shape on her forehead?" I ask.

"**Precisely"** Kurama said as I heard him screaming as if he was being cut by a sharp knife, that was when I remembered that he will split into two.

"**I will give you half of my yin chakra to you, probably the use of it is like a regeneration jutsu when time comes that you are hardly wounded, but the diamond color will be red representing my chakra"** Kurama said as his voice was fading.

"Kurama!?"

No answer

"Kurama? Answer me"

Still no answer

I was about to shout again when I felt that my body is surrounded by red chakra, then It was black.

-**Third person's pov-**

Unknown to Naruto, her body shrunk, it turns out that her body was turned into a 3 year old, her once clean forehead was now cultivated with a red diamond (like Tsunade, a parting give of kyuubi, absolutely it contains an enormous amount of chakra).

Her once long blonde hair was now cut into a layered type haired but its length still reach under her butt.

The rock type shelter that was embedded by the chakra of the 9 great bijuu's

The chakra rock crashed in the boundaries of konoha and suna where jiraiya was coincidently going to pass by.

The rock was shattered into thousand pieces and Naruto was lying down in the middle of the rocks, no damage at all only few bruises.

Until then, Naruto doesn't have any clue on what's happening on her surroundings, that's when jiraiya comes to see the orange light that pass by.

**~~~~~x~~~~X~~~~x**

**AN: yeah! 1****st**** chappie is done! Way to go hahahahahahahahaha LOL so is this story worth for continuing? If yes please review thank you!**

**About the title it means: ****orange light**** well I maybe sure you will know the plot eventually**

**Until then… jah!**

**naru**


	2. someone i know

**I don't own anything! ^^**

_**~~~ Orenji-iro no hikari ~~~**_

**Chapter 2**

_**Watashi ga shitte iru dareka**_

_**~~~ (Someone I know) ~~~**_

**-Jiraiya Pov (Jpov)-**

"Huh? What was that?" I frowned as I saw that orange light that crashed just a few meters away from me.

I, the great toad sannin need to know what it is, but seriously? In the middle of my "Researching"?

Man! This is a waste but who know, maybe this is my luck after all (**an: **insert jiraiya's maniac laugh)

I walk where the crater landed; it took me a few minutes to go there. Coincidently even though I was near, I still didn't get hurt so why is that?

I was thinking while walking, I know it is a bit strange for me rushing into on open clearing, what if there is an enemy and got me killed! But that won't happen, I, will gather all my willpower to live! Hahahaha!

Back on my journey, I was getting closer to my destination, what I saw made my eyes grew even bigger than plates.

A girl

A blonde haired girl

And

A small little girl

That small little girl was lying down in the middle of the clearing, surrounded with the shattered pieces of the object which seems look like a rock.

But what is bugging me is the chakra's surrounding that little girl, it was different, and it is huge!

No one in this world could have such strong chakra that can be handling by a little girl.

I walk closer to see if she was alright, my eyes grew more widen as I saw her.

She looks so much like _him_!

I bit my thumb and chorused a familiar jutsu.

"**KUCHISEYO NO JUTSU"**

I summoned the boss chief "Gambuta" just to be safe if this girl is an outside enemy.

"Oi! Jiraiya why did you summon me?" said that annoying toad

"OH! Gambuta, see there?" I point at the little girl who was lying out cold there.

"Oh! Never mind just come accompany me" I rolled my eyes as we go closer.

As soon as we are too close to look, our both eyes once again open wide.

That girl has a large wound on the left side of her lungs but it was quickly regenerating.

I look to see her angelic face, and my eyes grew more even wider!

"Gambuta!" I shout

"What is it now jiraiya" he asked.

"Come closer and look at her face" I said as I seriously eyed the girl lying down in front of me, as many questions rang inside my mind.

Like.

What the hell is this?

Who in the world is this girl?

Where did she come from?

And more importantly

What was she doing here?

Anyways, what is important right now is this girl must have to wake up so I can interrogate her. My thoughts were getting clear when Gambuta spoke to me.

"Oh jiraiya look!" I walk closer beside him and ask what happening.

"She got faint red diamond on her forehead! It's like Tsunade's diamond!" he said with a surprise.

I was surprise at first that I decided to walk closer to that girl and eye her more suspiciously and there I found that Gambuta is correct!

She got a faint red diamond on her forehead, but it is now disappearing, maybe that diamond helped that girl to recover some wound impact due to the crash.

I smiled as I thought that this girl has a potential to become a ninja.

Not just a ninja

But a great ninja that can surpass her own master

"Alright I'm taking his girl to my training trip!" I declared

"What? Jiraiya are you nuts?" Gambuta ask me

"No, certainly no, she is a miracle Gambuta, who in the world can survive that crash? Even I can't!" I once argue with Gambuta

"Fine, but first you need to know her more" Gambuta said before disappearing in a poof leaving an orange cloak, possibly it is for the girl.

I grab the cloak and walk again to the girl to warp her clothing to help her warm for the moment.

I carry her and jump from tree to tree to begin searching for a camp site; I look down to the girl who is now lying comfortably on my arms and smile.

**-Npov-**

It's dark

Very dark

Where am I?

I tried to open my eyes to see where am I, at first I can't but when I tried more to open it, I accomplish to open it, but my eye site is blurred.

I pull myself together, at the very once my once blurred vision became clear.

I look at my surrounding to see if I made it in the pass, when my eyes darted at the tree standing on my right my eyes grew wide.

There is the one I really loved

Sitting in the tree, thinking seriously

I nearly cried when he looked at me

My sensei

My godfather

Jiraiya

He possibly found me in the crash.

I sit up and look at my body; I began to look my hands.

Why is it so small?

Then I decided to remove the blanket or more correctly the cloak covering my small body.

When I removed it I nearly screamed, I am naked and my legs are small, if my deduction is correct, those bijuu's turned me into a three year old girl!

But what the hell can I do if I'm so little and so fragile! I look at my right as I saw jiraiya walking near me.

"Good morning kid" he greeted me with a smile

"Good mowning" I greet to with a smile, I secretly bite my tongue why did my language still not that great? Oh yes, I'm a three year old.

"What is your name kid?" he asked me

"Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto" I smile then my eyes grew wide; I hope he wouldn't suspect me

"Naruto eh? Is that name for boy?" my godfather asked me and I nod.

"Oh well, do you remember anything? About some crash or where did you came from?" jiraiya asked, I was deciding if I should tell him the truth or not but If I told him he wouldn't believe me so I need to lie.

I shook my head to no "any I couldn't remember anything, all I could is that I was training in the forest" I said gritting my teeth secretly.

"Oh is that so? Hmmm, kid May I ask you a thing?" he said with a smile.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Would you like to be a ninja?" he asked

A ninja! Yes I would like to! I laugh maniacally inside my head, if I'm going to be a ninja that's going to be my first step to peace!

"I would like to" I said with a shyly voice.

"I'm jiraiya, the great toad sannin" he said in his neutral way of introducing

I nearly laugh at him but tried to stuffed my giggles inside my mouth

"Nice to meet you jiraiya sensei!" I said pumping my fish in the air

"But first we need to buy you some clothes now stand, there is a small village here, we may get some food and clothing there" he said packing up the things 'we' use to sleep.

I nod and stand as I wrap the clothing tighter on my body like a kimono style.

I walk with him on the way with him chattering about konoha.

I look up above and smile.

"Konoha" I said with the smile still clinging on my face then I look up to my sensei.

Yes, even I'm in the past there is still someone that can love and protect me that someone is somebody that I use to know.

**~~~x~~~~X~~~~x~~~X**

**AN: 2****nd**** chapter is here! Alright serve ^^ well anyways, I think on the first five chapter I will include Naruto's chapter but later chapter she will grew up faster because she need to :P**

**Okay! Please review people please! Thank you very much!**

**See you again! Jah!**


	3. getting back

**I don't anything, or maybe just the words XD please read!**

_**~~~ Orenji-iro no Hikari ~~~**_

**Chapter 3**

___**Torimodosu ~~~**_

_**~~~ (Getting back) ~~~**_

**-Third person's pov-**

Inside a wide clearing, there is a girl who is in the middle of the clearing with a white haired man.

The blonde haired girl was panting heavily as if taking all the air inside her lungs.

It's been 2 years since the incident of the light that cam pass to the borders of konoha and suna.

Today was the day that our little girl Naruto grew up as a 5 years old.

"Sensei! Can we rest? I'm hungry and exhausted" a complain came from Naruto.

"Mah, Mah Naruto, you grew up well and tough!" said the white haired man we knew as jiraiya.

Naruto pouts as jiraiya walk near her and pat her head.

"Neh Naruto, after your training on the basics-"jiraiya was about to continue when Naruto cut in

"Basics! I mastered taijutsu, my ninjutsu elements and some more other! Are you telling me that's a basic!" Naruto shouted as jiraiya covered his ear.

"Mah Mah, calm down Naruto, I was about to say, we will go back to konoha" jiraiya stated

"Eh? Konoha? What for?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Neh, this morning I received a letter from the hokage, my student is summoning me there" jiraiya explain

"Eh? Why should I come to you when I'm not summoned though" naruko said in a bored tone

"Are you nuts!? Of course you will need to come with me, I'm applying you to the academy though" jiraiya said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Academy!? You mean I can go!?" Naruto asked in excitement

"Of course now let's rest" jiraiya proclaimed.

"Finally! Oh by the way sensei?" Naruto ask while sitting and grabbing her bento

"What is it Naruto?" he asked doing the same with Naruto

"When are we going to leave?" she asked while opening her bento

"As soon as possible, well maybe tomorrow morning" he said while chewing his food.

"What!" Naruto said while nearly choking the food she was eating.

"Yeah tomorrow will do, we can travel konoha in a week" he said.

"Prepare for tomorrow ok?" Naruto could only do is to respond in a nod

**-Jpov-**

It's been 2 years since I found Naru on the clearing; yeah it's been 2 years since I began to train her.

Who would have thought, that the small girl I found was full of potential.

She show me what can a little child can do, she is like a mini Tsunade in strength, a mini me when it comes on guts (insert laugh) and a mini minato on both looks and intelligence

Wait?

Mini minato?

Where did that came from?

Come to think of it, Naruto have a golden blonde which is not common on konoha, and they both have those cerulean eyes.

(Sigh)

Maybe this has some explanation waiting ahead for us to discover on konoha. Which is which; this is the first time that Naruto will have a permanent village to stay at.

And also, it is good for Naruto to stay for a while in konoha maybe she will become more hyper active there.

(Sigh) "It's getting late" I said as I decided to call it a night, I glance once again at Naru who is now sleeping peacefully.

**-Next day-**

**-Third person's pov-**

It was early in the morning, both of our fellow waking up in the middle of the mist.

"Good morning Ero-senin" Naruto greeted her sensei with her loud voice.

"Naruto! Didn't I tell you don't call me by that name!" jiraiya scold Naru while packing up his things

"Neh Ero-senin, is konoha a good village?" Naruto ask as she is now preparing to travel.

"Yeah, konoha is a good village; you will know when you got there, now, now gaki! Let's go" jiraiya said while standing up and patting Naruto's head.

**-Flash forward-**

**-7 days/ 1 week after Naruto and jiraiya's take off to the unknown forest-**

**-Npov-**

Ero-senin and I walk for more hours as I keep and keep and keep on bugging him we are close.

"Ero-senin are we close yet?" I complained

"Yes" Ero-senin said as he pointed somewhere I ahead, I look at where he was pointing and there I saw a huge gate!

I run up on where the gate, when I reach the gate panting heavily, the guards immediately pick up their kunai's and shuriken ready to throw on me.

I look at them with a funny face, I was about to talk to them when someone patted my head and speak up.

"It's okay, she is with me" jiraiya-sensei said while patting my head.

"J-jiraiya-sama!" the guards bow at him and let us enters the huge gate.

When we walk pass the guard, I stuck my tongue at them, and what I saw is the konoha I don't use to know, sure I'm from the future but the village right now is cool!

"Neh Ero-senin where are we going now?" I asked

Once again jiraiya-sensei pointed on a huge building, I look at him confusedly at first I got his reply with him chuckling at me

"We are going to the hokage's office right now, so we can sign you up in the academy and of course, I will get you an apartment" he declared

"What about you?" I asked, if he is going to get on apartment then maybe we'll live together, but I know his busy on his 'research' so I just keep on pretending that I don't know anything yet.

"Well, I'm really a busy man, and I know you can handle yourself all by alone, we've done that on our survival test right?" he asked me while we are walking towards the tower.

"Yeah, but-"I looked down as if remembering my time in the future being alone.

"Don't worry, I'll visit you once, so no need to be lonely" jiraiya-sensei told me smiling as we walk more.

I feel that the villagers look at me curiously, not the same glare of hatred I used to see on their eyes.

But this time it is curiosity, I smile at them one by one, as I got a smile in response.

We are getting close to the tower; once again I look at the sky with a smile on my lips.

Even I'm in the past I won't forget the bounds I treasured with my friends and families in the future of konoha.

"Sasuke…." I whispered in the air but unfortunately for me, Ero-senin heard it

"Sasuke, who is that?" he asked.

"Oh! You remember anything Naru-chan?" he added.

I shook my head to no

"No, maybe you missed heard, instead of 'ramen' you invent a 'Sasuke' word" I said

"Oh yes ramen, oi hurry up we are here now" jiraiya said running forward.

"Oi wait for me dattebayo!" I said as running forward to catch Ero-senin.

Yeah this is probably my beginning again; I hope I will find some bounds again that I can treasure with the new friends I'm going to make soon.

**~~~X~~~x~~~X~~~x**

**AN: third chapter is done, oh sorry it is soooooooo short but I hope you'd like it! Next chapter hint: Naruto will meet Obito! What? Then where is Kakashi? Find out soon! So please stay tuned!**


	4. mistaken identity

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Please read! **

_**~~~ Orenji-iro no Hikari ~~~**_

**Chapter 4**

_**~~~ Mistaken identity ~~~**_

**-Third person's pov-**

Naruto and jiraiya hurriedly walk up to the hokage's office, they nearly stumbled their selves at the stairs.

"Neh, Ero-senin, is the old man strong?" Naruto ask while walking on the hallway

"Idiot don't call the hokage an old man, the hokage is powerful, the title of kage is the strongest in the shinobi world" jiraiya explained

There was a dead silence

"Neh, Naruto what is your dream?" jiraiya said as they soon got closer to the hokage's office

"Hum, my dream?" Naruto think of it.

Jiraiya opened the hokage's door when Naruto cut it

"My dream is to become a hokage yeah! I'll surpass all of them!" Naruto declared with fist bump in the air

There was a dead silent, like a cricket sound

1 pair of eye looks at him in surprise

While

3 pairs of eyes look at him curiously

Naruto feeling someone staring at her for a long time, look to whom her watcher was

Then Naruto hid behind jiraiya in embarrassment while flushing like crazy.

There was the hokage, Kakashi, and her father, minato looking at her direction curiously.

"I'm back sensei" jiraiya said feeling the thickness of curiosity in the air.

"Welcome back jiraiya" the hokage said

"Welcome back sensei" a man with golden locks greeted back

"Welcome back jiraiya-sama" and a boy around Naruto's age greeted

"Neh, jiraiya-sensei who is that?" minato pointed out

"Now before that come in jiraiya" the hokage said

"Arigatou-sensei" jiraiya thanked the sandaime hokage and walk in while Naruto followed.

"Now, sensei who is that brat?" minato ask

"I'm not a brat dattebayo!" Naruto blurted out

While the others in the room laugh at her.

"She is my new student minato, I'll explain later" jiraiya said while his last words was a whisper the hokage and minato heard it even Kakashi, except for Naruto who keep on keep on cursing under her breath.

"Little one, what is your name?" the hokage ask

"How about you ojii-san, what's your name?" Naruto ask first, the hokage laughed and then said

"I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen, sandaime hokage, what about you little one?"

"Naruto, uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said with a huge smile then rush to the hokage to give him a warm hug.

The other three in the room look at them as if they know each other for long.

"Naru-chan, do you like to be in konoha?" the hokage ask, Naruto nod as the hokage nod in response.

Naruto walk beside minato, every move Naruto make, they followed it.

The next moved she made, made everyone gawk in surprise.

She pulled the right sleeve of minato then said "Otou-san" with teary eyes; even minato was surprise at first then ask what she means about.

"Otou-san?" minato ask

"I'm still 16 Naru-chan" he added, Naruto shook her head to no and repeated again

"Maybe you look like much otou-san, the blonde, the skin, the eyes, even the mole on your right cheeks" Naruto bowed her head then walk to jiraiya again.

Minato's face was priceless, his eyes were wide open in shock and as if he's in thinking state.

Noticing this, jiraiya nod to the hokage then nod to Kakashi

"Kakashi, accompany Naru-chan in adjusting here in the village, tour her as much as possible too" Sarutobi demanded

"Right away hokage-sama" Kakashi bowed and nod to Naruto to walk out of the office.

As soon as they walk out the 2 look at minato, who was now currently panting like he run a million times.

**-With Naruto-**

Kakashi and Naruto are walking down the round somewhere at the konoha, touring the young girl, Kakashi couldn't help but to notice that she seems familiar about the place,

The thoughts of Kakashi was cut when Naruto turned to face him and ask "What's your name?" with a smiley face

"Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi" he answered like Sasuke does, Naruto smile at him again and dance around the street like a crazy girl.

"Kakashi eh?" she giggled the introduce herself again "I'm Naruto, uzumaki Naruto" she said while dancing in circle around the street

"I know" Kakashi rolled his eyes as he continued to watch the girl, every move she make, he followed all her gesture until they reach somewhere near the forest are.

Unknown to Kakashi and Naruto, 2 pairs of eyes are watching them, hiding in the depth of the forest, the unknown man gesture the other by a nod.

**-With the hokage-**

"What! What are you talking about minato?" jiraiya blurted by the sudden news he heard.

"I said maybe it's possible she is my lost relative or something, she described father very well, jiraiya-sensei, you know that I got this mole exactly right with my father, I couldn't be mistake of it" minato explain

"Hmm, maybe she is your half sister minato, or your mother got a child, her last child before she died" the hokage cut in

"Yes, about that sensei" jiraiya start explaining what happen in the past years. "I found her in the middle of clearing near suna, she was covered with some minor bruises, but what bugs me is that there were shattered pieces of hard rock's around her, and also this enormous chakra that surround her" jiraiya started.

"And when I began to train her, for her age, she can rival kakashi's skill right now, she is full of potential" jiraiya finished his sentence.

"Well, for that we can enroll her to the academy next week, who knows maybe she will be the future of the shinobi world" the hokage, Sarutobi said with a smile, but the smile fade away when someone's banging the hokage's door.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" came a shout outside.

"Come in Kakashi!" demanded the hokage.

Kakashi came in, panting heavily and sweating

"Naruto" he pants again.

"What happen to her?" came a concerned question from both minato and jiraiya.

"She's, someone came after us jiraiya-sama and they suddenly grabbed her, I was about to help her when she told me to run and call for help to the three of you" Kakashi explained while regaining his breathe

"Where is this forest?" jiraiya asked while minato nod.

"In the forest of death jiraiya-sama" Kakashi said

"Now go! Before something happens" the hokage demanded as the three immediately run to the forest of death

**-With Naruto-**

Sounds of weapons clashing against each other were the only sound that can be heard in the forest of death.

Naruto was hiding behind a large tree, preparing a new weapon in her hand, this time she unexpectedly fighting 2 jounin of the sound village.

"Come on now kid, show up" the 1st ninja said

"It's surprisingly amazing that you can keep up with us while we are jounin, you are just a brat" the 2nd ninja cut in

"We were about to make you as a bait to get that Hatake kid on our hands, but he run away" the 1st ninja added.

"But unfortunately you're going to die here" they both said in unison as they throw a kunai on the tree were naruko is hiding….

The kunai got a paper bomb on it which made Naruto to jump off to another tree.

She focus her chakra, she make a tiger seal and shouted a **jutsu**.

"**Katon: gokakyu no jutsu!" **She threw a large fire ball to the enemy which they hardly have time to dodge but Naruto wasn't finish as she made another seal

"**Futon: daittopa" **in her palms came a huge gash of winds, which support the fire that it became more intensively as the 1st ninja's leg was burned while the second ninja got his arm burned.

But in unexpectedly throw, Naruto was stabbed by a kunai in her right arms and right leg, the kunai got poison in it, but Naruto didn't give up.

She made a final jutsu **"Katon: akuma no kitsune fire blast"** she chorused when she breathe in front of them a large amount of fire.

That seen was seen by the three; jiraiya, minato, and Kakashi found when they're rushing to help Naruto.

The three of them rush to Naruto, as the little girl was panting heavily holding her right arm.

"_Damn, being such in a small body hindered my skills"_ Naruto thought while trying to breathe more air.

On her features right now was a dark red diamond on her forehead, which reacted when Naruto needs help or when she is in danger, this was the only way Kurama can protect her kit, while she hadn't activate yet the first demon cloak

"Naruto!" shouted the great toad sannin

"Are you alright?" came another concern question from minato, while Kakashi just stand there with eyes wide open on what he had seen.

"Sensei" Naruto called with a smile.

"I didn't use _that_ jutsu" she added and tighten her grip on her right shoulder, the poison was now getting on her nerves and muscles

"Sensei? Can I use the technique I learned before?" Naruto asked while jiraiya nod.

He know that Naruto should use it in a verge of time like this, they saw Naruto made a seal and perform a jutsu.

"**Regeneration no jutsu"** she chorused as red lines connected to the red diamond on her forehead appear as her right leg and right arm where the poison was stabbed glow red and a violet smoke was seen

"It terminated the poison, that technique was a healing technique like Tsunade do, but Tsunade's regeneration was more risky than Naruto" jiraiya explain while she catch the now fainting girl

"Minato, get those 2 to be interrogated, Kakashi help your sensei, I'll put Naruto in the hospital for now, you go and tell the hokage what happen" jiraiya instructed them as they follow what he said.

To Kakashi, only one thought was running on his head.

"_What the hell? Who is she? What is she?"_ he thought for it a million times as he helped his sensei get the criminals and proceed to the hokage's office.

**AN: ** sorry for late chaptie ^^ I know it's a little bit short for the fight but I'm really busy but don't worry I'll try to update longer chapter on the next one and also I'm currently working on a new story and also to my discontinued one so please don't put the blame on me ^^ I'll try to update as fast as I can ^^ please review!


	5. the truth

**Hello! It's me again XD new chapter for my readers, reviewers, follower blah blah blah… okay! As for now I want to thank you for the last chapter, and sorry for my grammar ^^ I'll try to improve it, and also thank you for saying what my mistake it ^^. Okay please read!**

_**~~~ Orenji-iro no Hikari ~~~**_

**Chapter 5**

_**~~~ Revealing the truth ~~~**_

**-A week after the Namikaze abduction-**

**-Konoha's hospital-**

It's been a week since Naruto arrived at konoha, and it's been a week since the fight against the sound Nins.

In a room at the konoha's hospital, 4 figure stands around a small angelic figure, it's been a week, but Naruto is still unconscious the doctors explain it's because of chakra exhaustion

It can be defined because for 7 years old (except for Kakashi) can't handle a fight against jounin ninjas, so it's probably she did a lot of techniques and use a lot of chakra.

As for Kakashi, he still can't figured out what just happen, so for about the week the girl is unconscious, he trained and trained more harder to become strong.

"Sensei, the healing technique she use, what is the requirements?" minato ask the Gama-sannin.

"I don't know, but since I found Naruto 4 years ago, the diamond healing object was carved on her forehead ever since" jiraiya paused.

"OH! And I remember, she says it needs an enormous amount of chakra, but I told her to use it in a verge of time when she really needs it" jiraiya added.

"But what concerned me most is the techniques she use" the hokage added, at this point Kakashi nod, like hell? Mostly fire users are from the Uchiha clan

"Ah for that, I found out that she has 2 elements sensei" jiraiya explain

"_What? 2 elements?"_ Kakashi thought as she looked at the girl she thought of as a rival.

"And what element that could be sensei?" minato ask.

"Fire and wind" jiraiya said flatly "Good combination isn't it?" at this point jiraiya laugh as the hokage look at the little girl seriously while the 2 gawked at the Gama-sannin

There was a long silence

But the silence was cut off by a single groan

They all look at Naruto, as they see her awakening

Naruto sit up slowly clutching her head as she look around her surroundings, there he saw her sensei, the old man, his father (brother) and an absurd bastard

"W-where am I?" she asked as she felt her throat was dry.

Kakashi on the other hand pour a glass of water and give it to the girl for unknown reason.

Naruto gladly accept the water and drink it.

"Uhm… Naru-chan? Can't you remember what happen?" minato ask this

It took a while when Naruto knock some of her senses, then she remember what happened, she then gasps and remove the blanket in a flash of light, she was now checking her right leg and arm.

Then she sighed in relief "I'm in the hospital aren't I?" She asks them as all they could do is nod.

"Mah, you're such a sleepy head Naru-chan, you've slept for over a week!" jiraiya explained then after that he laughed as he saw the expression on Naruto's face

Her mouth was hanging open when Kakashi speak

"If you keep your mouth open, fly will shelter that dobe" Kakashi said as he hold Naruto's chin and forcedly close her mouth

"Why you…!" Naruto flushed in embarrassment while the 3 elders laugh at them, and she saw a smirking Kakashi

"GET OUT!" Naruto shouted as she throws the pillows at them, flushing like a mad man.

All of them get out while laughing at the little girl

**-After the little commotion at the hospital-**

The five of them are now walking on the street of konoha, or certainly 4 of them, Naruto was now being carried by his father or should I say brother as the hokage, minato and jiraiya explained that Naruto was one of the surviving Namikaze.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**-3 days ago-**_

_In the busy street of konoha, villagers was now preparing for the academy days._

_That's when a traveling merchant run to the hokage tower._

"_Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" the merchant said while rushing in the hokage's office_

"_What is it Haru" the hokage ask (OCC begins)_

"_Hokage-sama, I got news about what happen 4 years ago" Haru said while panting._

_Raising a single brow, the hokage gesture him to continue_

"_Namikaze massacre" he said flatly_

"_What?" the hokage blurted out_

"_But there is one survivor hokage-sama, they said a little girl from the main family, and she was 3 years old by that time" the merchant said as he reach something from his bag_

_What he reaches was a green stone necklace (The one Tsunade gave to Naruto at the future time)_

"_When I was traveling, I found the wife of Namikaze Shizou, the mother of minato-sama and she told me to give this necklace to her baby girl, but I can't found the girl hokage-sama" Haru explained as the hokage tried to absorb all the information he just received_

"_Namikaze Miko?" the hokage ask while Haru just nod_

"_Don't worry about the girl, jiraiya found her I believed right after the massacre, just leave me the necklace and I'll give it to minato" the hokage said as Haru did what he was ask and leave the hokage's palace._

"_So it is true huh?" the hokage said while looking at the necklace_

"_Bird, look for minato and jiraiya ask them to come here"_

"_Right away hokage-sama" the ANBU said as he disappears in a swirl of wind._

_**-Few minutes later-**_

"_What is it hokage-sama/sensei" jiraiya and minato said in unison._

"_This will answer all your question minato" the hokage said as he gesture them to sit. They did what they were asking for._

"_There was a massacre, 4 years ago, and it involves the Namikaze clan, therefore there is only one survivor at that time except you minato" the hokage said as he looked at minato and jiraiya who was interested on the little story._

"_And the survivor, is none other than, uzumaki Naruto, or should I say, Namikaze Naruto" the hokage said as minato stood on his chair in surprise._

"_Give this to her when she wake up" the hokage said to jiraiya and minato handling them the green necklace as they proceed to leave_

_-__**Flashback ends-**_

"Oh as I remember, Naru-chan here" minato nod to jiraiya, as the sannin wear the necklace to Naruto

"It was from our okaa-san, take care of it" minato said as they proceed to the hokage tower to have some discussions to do.

Naruto smiles as the faith was trying to shower than on her, she just hopes that she can do her mission in the verge of time.

**/AN: **here chapter 5 sorry I know it is soo short but I'll try to do it more, and by the way, there will be some OCC on my story, that I don't really know who are the past people here so ill just do some random names but for the past people we knew, I will keep them, so please review! Thank you,

**Next chapter hint: **An academy day is here and time is running very quickly! I hope our little Naru can form bonds

Stay tune for more!

Jah!


End file.
